The field of the present disclosure relates generally to coupling mechanisms and, more specifically, to a pre-loaded, peel-resistant joint that may be used to bond components together.
At least some known aircraft components may be fabricated from multi-layer laminate structures of non-metallic composite materials such as carbon-fiber-reinforced polymer (CFRP). Composite materials generally have a high strength-to-weight ratio and may be formed in a variety of shapes and sizes. To reduce the weight of an aircraft, the composite materials may be used in combination with metallic materials, such as aluminum, titanium, and/or steel. Reducing the overall weight generally contributes to increasing the fuel efficiency of the aircraft.
One known method of fabricating composite components uses an autoclave molding procedure. Autoclave molding generally includes pre-impregnating layers of composite reinforcement material with a resin, forming the layers into a shape of a desired component, and positioning the desired component in an autoclave. Increasing the temperature and/or pressure within the autoclave cures the resin to provide support to the reinforcement material and to enable the desired shape to be maintained. However, autoclaves generally require a large capital investment, require a large physical footprint, and may be costly to operate.
At least some known aircraft components fabricated from composite materials may be bonded together with an adhesive material. While the adhesive material is generally effective at bonding the components together, disbonding may occur during the service life of the aircraft. For example, disbonding may occur after prolonged use of the aircraft and/or may be caused when a foreign object impacts the materials during flight. Such disbonding may be difficult to detect during scheduled maintenance, and may be difficult to detect via visual inspection.
At least some known non-destructive inspection (NDI) techniques may be used to determine disbonding between components in an assembly. For example, NDI techniques may include ultrasonic inspection, thermographic inspection, and/or inspection with a tap hammer. However, known NDI techniques are generally unable to detect disbonding in weak bonds and/or zero strength bonds (i.e., “kissing bonds”) without creating a discontinuity along the bond line to facilitate detection. Such detection difficulties may limit the use of weak bonds and zero strength bonds in certain applications. Further, known NDI techniques may be time-consuming, labor-intensive, and costly to implement.